Taking Chances
by ppetisco
Summary: Mainly about Drake and Elena "taking chances" after Drake's Fortune. Will they conquer? Well... NatexElena NEW CHAP. ON!
1. Uh Nate?

Disclaimer: Don't own any character, they're all Naughty Dog's :]**  
Hey everyone! I'm trying to write in English… That is very difficult to me, since I'm Brazilian, so I hope you can forgive me :]  
Please let me know if you read it, if you liked or if you hated it ok?  
I heard glee singing the Celine Dion's song "taking chances" (I know it's creepy) and the lyrics totally fitted Nate and Elena's relationship after Drake's Fortune.  
This is a "cover" that I came up with, hope you enjoy.**_**  
**_img688 . Imageshack . us /img688/5620/88656741 . jpg  
(take the spaces off ;] )__

You don't know about my past and  
I don't have the future figured out  
and maybe this is going too fast  
and maybe it's not meant to last.  
But what do you say to taking chances  
what do you say to jumping off the edge  
and never knowing if there's solid ground below  
or a hand to hold or hell to pay, what do you say?  
Taking Chances - Celine Dion.  


Nate?" Elena asked for him while knocking on the door. His hotel room was messy, clothes and papers everywhere.  
"Hey, had a nice sleep?" he asked her. "I guess you can't complain 15 hours of sleep, right?" Elena answered, with a little laugh. "Yeah, guess not" he was laughing too. "So, I was wondering if you are going to the hotel special evening… Sound dumb, but I waned to ask." She asked him, with a thoughtful expression. "Well… I don't know, I mean, we're staying here for a week anyway. I'm guessing Sully will go, he wouldn't miss an event with free drinks and goodlooking-youngladies. Are you going?" He asked back at her. "Well I think I'm going to enjoy all the free time that I have… I won't be able to feel free to be happy when I go back to my job with no story and no camera." "Yeah… Sorry about your story…" He was saying while he was scratching the back of his head. "No problem, you still owe me one." She said blinking one eye and stepping away. She stopped a few inches before the door, turned around and looked at him. "Uh… Nate?" "Yeah?" he answered. "You have conditioner on your ear." She laughed and got out of the room. Nate made sure that he was going to towel his ear well the next time he had just got off a shower.

Elena got back to her room, wondering what the hell she was going to say to her boss about her story. _"Well, I was falling from an ancient bridge… I had to choose between my story and my life!"_ Ha-ha, very funny. The man wouldn't believe her, an neither she waned him to, after all, she couldn't tell anyone about the secretly haunted treasure… She was in a delicate situation. She decided to think about that later. Now she was going to organize her stuff in her room. Her hotel room was a mess too. Was three doors away from Nate's, but looked like his. Her papers and stuff were all over the place, she didn't have the time to organize them, she was too busy sleeping after a hell of a day that included ancient zombies, ancient gold and modern pirates.  
_I'm going to stay in this hotel for a week, I better make this room livable. _She started to organize her stuff and when she thought everything was in the right place she realized that she needed a shower. So she went to a hot water therapy.

Nate didn't mind his stuff all over the place. _I'm staying here for a week, a hole week… That gives me 6 days off no worrying about-it. _So he went down to the hotel bar, hoping he could find Sully hitting on some twenty lady. And when he entered the bar he realized that he knew his old friend just too well. There was Sully getting slapped from a pretty young lady. _Ouch! _Nate thought. Nate came closer to him and asked for a beer. "Don't you get tired off being a jerk to women?" Nate asked. Sully drank his hole tequila and answered "Oh Nate, I'm not a jerk. They just don't know how to appreciate a good move." "Oh, I'm sure your _moves_ are great." Nate replied, laughing with himself. "At least, I'm not the one waiting on for something to happen…" Sully shot back. "Who's waiting on stuff ?" Nate asked perplexed. "Hum, I don't know kid… Maybe my mother. Off course it's you! You just stay still, hoping that someday that Blondie will come her and say: _Oh Nate, you're such an Indiana Jones! I think I love you_" Sully said enjoying the scene. "Oh come on! _That Blondie_? Sully that's ridiculous, I'm not waiting on nothing!" Nate said. "Right Nate. Let's pretend you don't get all dazzled when she speaks to you." Sully said happy with Nate's embarrassed reaction. "I don't… She doesn't… We… Ah Sully, you're old! You should stop drinking. " Nate said and lifted up. "If you don't mind, I have better stuff to do in my room than hearing some old man's love conclusions. " "So you admit they're about love!" Sully said laughing. "Go to hell Sully." Nate turned around and walked away, in the elevator's direction. Sully was just laughing with him self, enjoying the pleasant conversation he just had.  
_"they're about love". Sully is really _getting_ old. _Nate thought to himself. _On the other hand… Elena does speak well, doesn't she? _Suddenly, Nate started to think why women's blond hair shined so much.


	2. Too sexy for my love

**So, this one is a bit longer, hope you enjoy :]  
Thanks for reading it!**

Nate thought again and concluded that he actually did not have any thing better to do, so he turned around and saw Sully laughing, before finishing his drink. _Well, I'm just gonna stick with the old dog. _So he came back to the spot he was sitting before, right next to Sully's. "Missed me much?" Sully asked blinking his eyes. Nate rolled his. "Actually I don't have anything better to do in mind." Nate replied. "Oh kid, you could see the city ya know… Meet some hot and lonely chicks." Sully said with joy. "Oh, wait a minute, I forgot you are already wiped." Then he started smiling again. "Sully, could you please stop talking about Elena? Why so much focus on her anyway?" Nate asked gesturing much. "Why not kid?" Sully said. "Let me just some up for you this way…You said you didn't have any chances with her because we left her on that dock. Don't you think that that's water under the bridge now?" He asked him with a serious look. "I won't mess with you about the Blondie anymore, but I think you should give it a shot." And he concluded blinking to Nate. "Now kid, If you excuse me, I actually do have better stuff to do. There's a lovely young lady that do not know my _moves_ yet." "Poor girl!" Nate said charging on the irony, and smiled a bit. He asked for another beer and relaxed when he drank it. Was cold, the way he liked it. "HEY YOU!" Nate almost choked. _What the fuck? _Nate turned his head and saw a bright Elena, with a large smile on her face, standing right behind him. Nate relaxed his face and said with no enthusiasm "Congratulations, you just scared the crap outta me." "That was the main idea!" Elena replied with joy. "Can I ask why you're drinking alone?" she continued. "I'm not alone, well, I _wasn't_... Sully was here, he just left." Nate replied. "Oh I see. Well, I think I might join you…" Elena said sitting on the chair right next to him. "Actually, I was thinking about getting outta here… Ya know, see the city. I think I might enjoy all my free week too." Nate said.  
"Good point, cowboy" Elena noted. "Uh… Do you… Ya know, want to come? I mean, the city must be very cool, right?" Nate scratched the beck of his head. "I will need to make a few phone calls, if you're not in a hurry, I think I could go." She answered smiling. "Oh, I'm cool." Nate said, drinking his beer right after. "Okay, I won't be long." Elena said picking up her cell and stepping forward, to have some privacy on the phone. _Maybe I should give it a shot… _And Nate got lost on his own thoughts. "We're good to go." Elena said to him, breaking his mental trance. Nate and Elena started walking towards the hotel's front door. _I guess I wouldn't mind her calling me Indiana Jones… _

_

"Nathan Drake, you look great." Elena said joking when she saw a Nathan wearing a huge Mexican hat. "I know, I'm _too sexy for my love_." Nate joked back. "Hey, wait! I didn't know you brought a camera!" Nate said horrified._ FLASH _"I always bring a camera Nate!_" _Elena answered. "But where did you get this?" Nate asked a little annoyed with the unexpected photo. "Oh, is disposable. I bought it in the gift store, in the Hotel. A reporter should never walk around without a camera…Even if it's a bad one." She answered. "Good to know." Nate said smiling.  
They were walking around the streets of Mexico City with no worries or notion of time.  
"What do you think _mami _means?" Elena asked Nate. She was coming back from a taco's tent, and he was trying to find a place to sit. Nate offered himself to get the tacos while _she _looked for a place to sit, but Elena insisted that she could handle that, even knowing that she didn't speak Spanish. That's what he admired in her. Her determination, her strength. _She doesn't take anything from anyone! _He thought to himself."Nate?" she said. "Uh... Sorry, What didya say?" he asked, shaking his had. "What do you think_ hermosa_ means. I was getting the tacos, and after a lot of gesturing he understood what I wanted, but he kept repeating _mami _and _beso_… I don't have a clue of what that means, and I know you speak Spanish, so… " she said. Nate knew that it meant_ hot chick _and _kiss_, and he didn't like the idea of a taco seller saying those stuff to Elena. But he wasn't going to translate that to her."Umm… No idea, never heard about it." He said while they sat. They ate and talked about their adventure. They talked about their goals. He told her some stories, some funny stories about him and Sully, evolving explosions, and guards, and artefacts. Some of their adventures led into nothing, but most part of it, led them to real stuff, even when they were cheap. Elena couldn't stop laughing, and Nate couldn't stop staring her blond hair under the sunlight and feeling things while hearing her laugh. Elena told him what she wanted to do with her career. The kind of stories she wanted to write, and the kind of places she wanted to be. And Nate enjoyed hearing it, 'cause Elena spoke so well, she had so many words for everything. He knew she was a great reporter, the kind that waned to show every wrong thing in the world. They kept talking until the sunset appears. "The sky is getting orange." She said after drinking another gulp. "Yeah, we don't see much of this way back home." He said, drinking another gulp too. _FLASH _ "Now we do." She said smiling and putting the camera in her bag again. "It's a shame that we must leave this place so soon. " Nate said. "Hell it is." She agreed. They started to walk back to the hotel. The walked half mile to stop in that tent, now they had to walk everything back before it get too dark. They stopped in a little typical store to look for some kind of souvenir. Nate was looking through stuff, and Elena was trying to take pictures. Nate found a little bottle of tequila, they were heading the cashier when Elena said. "Umm Nate, I think I'm gonna take some pictures of the shop window while you pay for your giant bottle, okay? That way we won't be long here and we can get back asap." "Fine." He nodded. After paying he started looking for Elena, the sky was darker, and he had some trouble while looking. He found her in a corner with a guy impounding her. _Oh crap. _He thought. He went quickly to her, and he saw Elena trying to explain the guy that she didn't knew what the fuck he was talking about. "_Salga!_" Nate said. "_Y quién eres tu?"_ The man asked angrily. "_Soy alguien que va a golpear su asno con el pie si no consigue lejos de ella." _Elena was confused and couldn't understand a word. She just knew that that guy was the man that sold her the tacos. She was not liking that scene. The man and Nate were with a bad look in their faces. So she managed to get away from the creepy guy and get near to Nate. "_Debes saber que usted no me asusta._" The guy said to nate. "_Iguales para tu, espero que desapareszca._" Nate replied and took Elena by the hand. The guy didn't want to start a fight, so he just cursed Nate with a bad word, and turned around. Nate kept staring at him until he was sure that he was going away. "We better be going." Elena was very confused, but she felt happy that Nate came to help her, even knowing that she could handle the situation by herself. Nate felt better now that she was beside him, and that they were getting back to the hotel. "So, you're gonna tell me what you two were chatting about?" Elena asked with a happy smile on her face.  
Nate laughed too.

**If you're liking it, review it :D**


	3. you must buy your own aspirins

**Yeey! I'm doing my best on my writing guys, hope it's not too bad :]  
A special thanks to pooky and the batman, who reviwed my story o/  
It's very nice to know that I'm not the only one reading this story ;)  
xoxo  
_**

"Oh we were talking about the whether." Nate joked. "Seriously Nate, I mean, you two looked like you were going to kill each other! What did he say?" she insisted. "Let's just say he didn't know who I was and that he might had some interests on you…" he replied politely. "Well, thanks. You know I could get riddle of him myself, but was nice to have a backup." She said. "You think all taco-sellers are like this?" she continued, kidding. "Oh, _he _was the taco seller…" _I should have fought him. Crap. _Nate thought to himself. "Well, I don't know. But after this one, I lost my interests in tacos a bit." They kept walking under the dark sky and talking about random things. "I wonder what Sully is doing now…" Elena said. "Oh, I'm sure he's in a hell of a sleep. I mean, if he drank much and hilted every living female in that hotel, witch I'm pretty sure that he did." Nate said. "So Nate, do you always live your life like this? Saving girls, playing the badass…" she asked. "Yeah… Pretty much!" he nodded laughing. She laughed too. They arrived the hotel after a hole day of fun in a little bench. All they did was talk, and laugh, they laughed a lot. "I'm dead." She said. "Me too. I think I'm not even going to check on Sully, I need a relaxing shower, and a comfortable bed." Nate said. "That makes two of us." Elena agreed with him. They took the elevator and stopped in front of Elena's door. She opened it, took one step inside and then tuned around in Nate's direction. "I had a lot of fun today cowboy!" she said staring at him. "It's fun to adventure myself with you around." She continued. Elena was holding her camera. While they were walking, she took some photos of the moon and the stars. Nate couldn't resist, he took the camera off her hand and lifted it. _FLASH _Right in Elena's face. "Cool, I think I'm blind now." Elena smiled while closing her eyes hard. "Yeah, sorry, was too close." Nate said back regarding a little. "It's just that I had to register this moment." He apologized. "_What_ moment?" Elena seemed confused. Nate leaned closer to her, looking deeply inside her eyes. They were a few inches apart. "You… All dazzled… By me." He said smiling. She opened her mouth to answer, but he didn't give her a chance to, he continued. "Night-night Elena." That said he kissed her on the chick, closing his eyes and feeling her perfume. Elena closed her eyes too, she was in some kind of trance. Nate smiled with the corner of his mouth, turned around and heeded toward his room. Elena stood still inside her room with the door open for a few minutes, maybe several ones.

"Sully, you must buy your own aspirins." Nate said to Sully, while handing him the medicine with a glass of water. "I do buy my own kid, they just seem to vanish!" Sully moaned and drank the water. Was morning, the sun was shining and Nate felt like glowing on the inside. Last night was so good. He made a _move_ on Elena, but the best part was that he felt it worked. "So where were you yesterday Nate? You went to see the city?" Sully asked while rubbing his head. "Yeah, I went." Nate answered. "Well, if I knew you were actually going to follow my advice, I would have gone with you instead of getting slapped by Rosa. I bet you would like to have some old company." Sully said, closing his eyes and resting his hand on his forehead. "Oh, don't worry… I had some company. Wasn't old though." Nate replied with a hidden smile. "Well well, looks like Nathan Drake decided to act. What made you change your mind? Did she call you _Indiana Jones_?" Nate rolled his eyes."Off chorus not. Nothing happened Sully, we just went for a tour through the city street. Actually, through a taco restaurant/tent." Nate noted. "Well kid, I said I would stop messing with you about the Blondie. But I should point out that today is the Hotel's Evening crap. I'm not sure of what the hell this is all about, probably some known singer or stuff will come. So the hotel is throwing a fancy party. I'm getting my fancy outfit later. I'm only staying here for more 6 days… I have to live every moment of it. I suggest you do the same." Sully blinked at Nate and asked him if he could shut the blinds, the sunlight was killing him.  
Elena went to have her breakfast and ended up bumping into Nate, on the elevator. "Morning cowboy." She said with joy. "Morning sunshine." He replied with the same joy. They went for their breakfast. There was fruits, breads and a lot of spicy food, witch both of them avoided. "Had a nice sleep?" she asked him. "Oh yeah, nothing special." He answered. "You?" he continued. "Same." She answered. They were eating and talking about Mexico's landscapes.  
"Umm… Elena, do ya know what the Hotel is throwing a party for?" Nate asked. "Ow, the maid said that apparently _Norah Jones_ is making an exclusive performance here. She said that she is on a tour here and the hotel closed a one night exclusive show with her. I think she's pretty good." Elena said. Nate had absolutely no idea of who she was talking about. "Umm… Good to know." Elena smiled at him. He smiled back and they finished breakfast.

"So, what you're up for today?" Nate asked Elena while they were walking through the hotel. "Umm… I might be working on my report that contains the explanation of why am I without a camera and a story." She said back. "Well, you're _not_ without a camera! See things through the Brightside!" Nate joked. "Yeah, I guess." Elena nodded and laughed. "What about you?" She asked him. "I think I'm going to the pool. Sully is with a hell of a hangover, he needs to rest now so he can go to the special evening or whatever. And you, you got yourself work to do. I'm pretty bored." Elena suddenly felt like going to the pool. Plus it was a very _hot_ day (with a hot Nathan on it), but she reminded herself that she _had_ work to do. "So I guess I'll see you later?" she asked Nate. "Yeah, I guess so." He smiled and went to his room.

"Why are you wet?" Sully asked Nate when he entered the room, shaking his hair whit one hand and holding a towel on the other. "I was enjoying the pool, is very hot out here." Nate said. "You were sleeping till now?" he asked. "Nah, after a while my hangover cured itself. So I just watched television. Did ya know that Oprah is going to interview the Twilight cast? " Sully asked exited. "I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about. Maybe I should watch more television… Do _you_ know who Norah Jones is?" Nate asked confused. "Yeah, she's pretty good." Sully answered. _Crap. _Nate thought to himself. He and Sully talked some more and went to pick up their outfits for today's event. Meanwhile Elena already had chosen her outfit.

Elena went to the lobby looking for Sully and Nate. She found them in a small table, not too far from the small stage. The place was very fancy and everybody seemed to had arrived. Nate was drinking his beer and telling Sully why a smaller artefact may be more valuable than a bigger one. He lifted hid head up and he saw Elena. _Wow. _That was all Nate could think about. Sully looked at him and looked at the direction that he was looking on. "Must be love." Sully moaned, rollyng his eyes. But Nate couldn't even listen, because Elena Fisher was smiling at him. _Wow._


	4. Oprah is on now?

**Sorry it took so long... I'm doing my exams so it's pretty hard to write,  
anyway, I need reviews to keep motivated guys :)****  
Hm, this one is a little shorter, but I'm sure you're goin to enjoy it ;]  
Yeey! Review** **it please!  
xoxo**

**

* * *

**

"Hey guys!" Elena said while sitting next to them. She was wearing a short stamped white dress, with several details on it. Mainly in blue. She just looked amazing. Nate never thought of Elena like this… So feminine. Her hair was a little loose, with a flower on the right, and it shined so much. Nate couldn't even describe how pretty she was, he just stood there, _breathless._ "I thought more people would come…" Elena said, taking Nate out of his mental dream. "Uh… I don't know, I think the singer is not here yet. Plus, it's now a show, it's more like a concert, right?" Nate said, a little nervous. "Yeah, I think so." Elena agreed smiling. The trio were talking and laughing when the band came up. Some guy announced that the singer would be here after the hotel band _warm the audience up_. The band started playing some Latin songs, they were good to listen and great to dance. Elena excused herself, she was going to answer a phone call. While she was out, Sully excused himself too. "It's show time." He said laughing to Nate. Nate laughed too, while seeing him step away, into a good looking women's direction, on the dance floor. "So, Sully is already on action, han?" Elena said with a smile, sitting again in her chair. _Well, I guess it's my time to move too_. Nate thought."Yeah." He nodded and continued. "Uh… Do you wanna…Dance? I mean, I'm done sitting here." He said a little embarrassed. "Sure." Elena said smiling as they both lifted up from the chair. They were heading the dance floor. "So you're telling me that _Indiana Jones _like to dance? " she asked with a funny look in her face. "I wouldn't say is his favorite hobby ya know…" Nate replied enjoying the scene. _She just called me Indiana Jones! _Nate thought shining. They were moving to the music, when the guy announced. "Please welcome, Norah Jones." Nate and Elena started clapping. The women sat on her piano and said. "I'm gonna start with a gold one. Hope you enjoy." That said, the women started playing a slow song, with a very pleasant melody. All the couples around them were now coming closer to each other. They were dancing slow. Nate looked Elena in the eyes and felt like he was seeing her soul. So he leaned closer to her and putt his right arm around her waist, the other one he took her hand and lifted a bit. They were dancing slowly. And he felt goose bumps, all over him. "This singer has a perfect timing, don't you think?" He asked smiling to Elena, who answered smiling too. "Yeah, couldn't be better." And their heads reclined on each other. Another slow song started. And they didn't say a word. He let go of her hand and putted his arm around her waist, join the other one and making her put her other arm around his neck too. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest, and he breathed her hair. Her hair smelled like fruits. He loved it. Elena slipped her hand down until she reaches his chest, when she stopped. She felt his ring around his neck and she slightly smiled. "I never really got the chance to thank you right for this ring…" Nate said, and Elena lifted her head, looking him deeply in his eyes. "No worries Nate." She replied smiling and positioning right to continue dancing. They danced all the slow songs, and pretty much everything else too.

"I'm wasted." Sully said rubbing his head while sitting close to Nate and Elena. "We can see that." Elena said joking, and continued. "I'm tired too…" The band was playing only rock Latina's song now. Norah Jones left a while now, so the band stepped in again. Nate and Elena had sat to stop the dancing for a while. They were already hearing a buzz. They had spent a great time together. "After several rock songs, it's only normal to get weary." Nate replied and Sully moaned something that was not hearable. "I think we better go now, right?" Nate concluded and everybody nodded. They took the elevator and Nate guided Sully until the bed. "Do you think Oprah is on now?" Sully asked fuzzy. "Oh yes, she's on now." Nate agreed without knowing what he has talking about. Sully immediately felt asleep, and Nate went to the hall. Elena was smiling at him. They were a little high, there was a lot of tequila downstairs. "So cowboy, is he going to be fine?" Elena asked joking. "I'm pretty sure he's going to dream about Oprah today." He answered smiling and they both laughed. They arrived at Elena's door. Elena opened it and asked for Nate to wait a second. He wasn't sure of what she was going to do when she showed up again bringing her camera. _FLASH _"Good, now I'm the blind one." Nate said closing his eyes hard, hearing Elena's laugh. "Well, payback is a bitch." She said. "Plus, I needed a photo of this moment too." She concluded. "Oh, and what moment is this, if you allow me asking." Nate asked. "It's your_ I'm so grateful that you kept my ancient ring_ look." She said smiling and looking at him. "Well, I think it would be rude not to thank for that in the right way…" he sais leaning closer and touching her lips with his. Then he leaned back for a small breathing, and Elena said "Well Mr. Drake, I guess you're more grateful than I thought." That said they kissed again. Nate wrapped his arms around her and she threw her arms around his neck, letting the camera fall on the floor. They were frenchin a lot, until they hit the wall. They stopped, laughed and continued what they were doing, without worrying if there was a cheap camera on the floor.

* * *

**In case you're wondering about nate and Elena's outfits:**

**http: / / img684 . imageshack . us /img684 /7072 /55642913 . jpg**  
**(take the spaces off)  
:D**


End file.
